101 Percabeth Drabble Challenge
by xCaydieKane
Summary: Join us on the adventures through Percabeth's life. Most of these will probably be short. Current - 18- Space
1. Table of Contents

My first one-shot... or my first 101 one-shots. This may take a while, but I'll get there.

**1. Thoughts - Complete**

**2. Pillow - Complete**

**3. Window - Complete**

**4. Light – Complete**

**5. Dark – Complete**

**6. Paper – Complete**

**7. Enemies - Complete**

**8. Done - Complete**

**9. Hurt – Complete**

**10. Pain - Complete**

**11. Closure - Complete**

**12. Sticker – Complete**

**13. Failure - Complete**

**14. Peace – Complete**

**15. Blanket – Complete**

**16. Plane - Complete**

**17. Ice-cream – Complete**

**18. Space – In-Progress**

19. Animal

20. War

21. Stars

22. Tattoo

23. Shock

24. Storm

25. Lamp

26. Wall

27. Life

28. Lightning

29. Death

30. Money

31. Love

32. Envy

33. Betrayal

34. Aftermath

35. Capture

36. Revelation

37. Dread

38. Knowledge

39. Computer

40. Food

41. Crayon

42. Accepting

43. Finger

44. Pencil

45. Kids

46. Sick

47. Normal

48. Hair

49. Paint

50. Dance

51. Time

52. Cry

53. Help

54. Ghost

55. Hatred

56. Hunt

57. Denial

58. Sing

59. Music

60. Glasses

61. Loser

62. White

63. Black

64. Rainbow

65. Kiss

66. Sister

67. Water

68. Flames

69. Glow

70. Celebrity

71. Freak

72. Torture

73. Game

74. Goodbye

75. Box

76. Ring

77. Cape

78. Sweater

79. Bell

80. Necklace

81. Book

82. Test

83. School

84. Angel

85. Invincible

86. Vulnerable

87. Invisible

88. Weakness

89. Table

90. Key

91. Ride

92. Sorry

93. Unforgiveness

94. Identity

95. Fall

96. Noise

97. Silence

98. In-between

99. End

100. Fear

101. Flight


	2. Thoughts

Maybe this isn't right.

Maybe I am just torturing myself.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, a thousand thoughts running through my head at once. Well, that is normal for a child of Athena. I'm getting off track already. He really wasn't happy, was he. My mind flashed back to the day we first kissed.. sitting on the log with a view to the lake. Now he was kissing that girl.. Rachel Dare. I knew he always loved her, I did. I just never expected us to end this way.

* * *

_**Flashback-  
**_  
_"We need to talk." Percy said, scratchy over the phone._

_"Okay.. Come ov-" I started to reply before I was blantanly cut off._

_"No, no. Right now. I can't do this anymore, Annie. I love someone else. I loved you and have stayed loyal to you always, but now I just can't anymore." He said in a quiet tone._

_"N-No.. W-what.." My voice was cracked and threaded with tears._

_"Rachel.. The redhead from school. We've been seeing eachother for a few months, but I realized, she makes me happy. You do too, but the 'new relationship' spark is just wearing off, you know?"_

_"No, I don't. I loved you. I guess you didn't see that." I said as I pressed the end call button on my phone. I tossed the phone across the room and collapsed on to the couch in a fit of tears._

* * *

What a jerk. I wasted 7 years of my life on him. But, whatever. He's dead to me now.


	3. Pillow

_Bang._

I shot straight up in my head and instantly became alert.

_Bang. Bang._

My hand reached for the night stand where I kept riptide, my sword.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

I threw the covers off me, uncapped my sword, and for some reason, grabbed my pillow. I then raced for the halls.

"Let me in!" A female voice cried.

Annabeth. I had fell asleep and forgot she was coming over. I quickly capped riptide and threw it on the counter along with the pillow.

"Percy!" She screamed as I threw the door open.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." My voice had sorry written all over it.

She was drenched in water, apparently it had been pouring down cats and hellhounds out there. I pulled her inside and quickly wrapped my arms around her.

"You're soaking!" I said and quickly pulled away.

"Yeah, I know." She said, rolling her eyes. I watched her go into the bathroom and come out, changed out of her wet, soaking clothes.


	4. Window

"One more day.. one more day."

I stared out the window, but quickly fidgeting off the window sill. Stupid ADHD. I looked back to my calendar. _August 5__th__,_ it read. One more day until I saw my Seaweed Brain. We haven't seen each other since last summer, because my stupid step-mother insists I move back to California during the school year.

_Ring, ring._

My eyes shot over to my buzzing phone, where the name I most wanted to see.

_Percy Jackson_

I quickly grabbed my phone and pressed accept, walking back over to the window.

"Hey..." I said softly.

"Annie! I miss you."

"I miss you too, Seaweed Brain. But isn't it like, 2 in the morning over there."

"Yeah, but I figured you'd be up. And I really wanted to talk to you."

"Aw. You're sweet. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. My flight is going to get in late though." I replied, blushing and smiling.

"It's okay, I can wait."

"See you then. You should be heading to bed now."

"Okay, fine. At least it will make the time go faster. I love you Annie."

"I love you too, Percy." I said just before the line got cut off.

Throwing the phone onto the bed, I continued to sit on the window sill and stare out at the almost-fully risen sun.


	5. Light

"Turn on the light please."

I groaned and turned on the light on the nightstand and looked at the clock. _6:30am? She sure is an early riser. _I tumbled back on to the bed and pulled the covers over my head. Annabeth got up walked out of the bedroom, closing the door softly.

* * *

I woke up again to rain pounding on the roof and against the window.

"Annie?" I said loudly.

"Yeah?" She said, peeking her head inside the door.

"Why is it so dark?" I said, still half asleep.

"The power went out, it's raining. I'd assumed you'd know that."

She walked over to the bed beside me. She squealed playfully as I pulled her down onto the bed next to me and wrapped my arms around her waist. We stayed there for a long time before we decided it was time to get up.


	6. Dark

I felt the wind whipping around me as we fell.

"Annabeth!" I screamed, reaching wildly everywhere around me. All I could hear was the wind rushing through my hair and pounding against my ears as we fell into the depths of Tartarus.

"Percy!" I heard beyond the wind, very faintly.

I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me close.

"I won't lose you again, I can't!" Annabeth screamed as she tightly hugged me.

I could feel the heat radiating off the floor of Tartarus. I could see the cracks of orange and yellow glowing, flowing liquid running throughout the ground. It got closer, closer, closer. Until we finally hit rock bottom.

My vision went black.


	7. Paper

This is probably the shortest one. But it is cute, so yeah.

* * *

School goes by just like a breeze for me.

Well, of course. My perfect 4.0 GPA wouldn't beg to differ.

While I started to space out in history, I saw a small piece of paper land on my desk. Peeking over my shoulder, I saw my Seaweed Brain smiling at me.

I flipped open the note, reading the scribbled words with great difficulty. _Stupid dyslexia._

'_You're beautiful.'_

Percy can be such a charmer sometimes.


	8. Enemies

Ugh... Drew. The snootiest of snooty girls.

"Ha, you think you're so smart, nerd."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and muttered something incoherent as she finished putting her books into her locker and clicked her lock shut.

"What did you say to me?"

She continued to walk down the hallway, gaining speed as Drew charged after her.

Drew caught up and slammed her into the locker, causing her to drop all her books.

"Get. Off. Me!" Annabeth spat back at Drew.

"What did you say to me, Annabelle?"

Annabeth kneed Drew in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground. She gathered her books off the floor and stood over Drew.

"It's Annabeth, not Annabelle."

Sworn enemies, forever and always. 


	9. Done

"Finally, done!"

Percy dropped the pencil and let out a sigh of joy.

"Not just yet."

"What?"

Annabeth pushed a half sheet of paper in front of him

"A few more, Seaweed Brain." She said playfully.

With a groan, the happy couple continued studying and working on homework. Another hour, maybe 2, passed by before Percy was finished.

"I'm finished!" Percy exclaimed.

"Good job. See, you can do it. It's not that hard."

"Easy for you to say, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smirked and scooted next to him on his bed. He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

"Thanks for the help." Percy said softly.

"Yup.." Annabeth replied as she fell asleep in his arms after a long night of studying.


	10. Hurt

"Help me!" I screamed.

Tartarus was a scary place, and when I say scary, I mean horrendous, the torture hole of torture. Monsters everywhere, not to mention the constant visions, dreams, thoughts, and the ever presence of Gaia.

Percy and I were slicing through monsters like we were born to do it, which we basically were, being born demigods and all, when a manticore decided to take its large scorpion tail and poke me on the hip.

I screamed in pain as I could feel the venom seeping in, and a lot of my blood seeping out and making my shirt cling to my body.

Percy heard my call for help and, faster than I had ever seen anyone do, sliced and diced the monsters into gold dust.

He ran over to me and quickly fumbled to analyze the wound.

"M-Manticore?" His dry, cracked voice said.

I nodded and hung my head, on the verge of tears from the pain and stress.

He pulled out the last drop of nectar we had.

"Percy, no. I-I'll be okay." That's when I started to cry.

"Please. I can't lose you, not yet. Please."

I sighed as he placed the nectar on the deep, poisonous cut. It stung for a few seconds before instant relief from the pain subsided in me. I sat up and buried myself in Percy's arms.

"Come on, we don't have much left. We can do it." Percy said, hopefully with a hint of doubt.

I nodded as we stood up, and set off again.


	11. Pain

"_You promised you would never leave."_

I did, didn't I?

_"You said you'd love me forever."_

I remember that…

_"You lied."_

N-No, I didn't. I wasn't happy...

_"Why did you lie to me? I thought we were forever."_

We were. I just couldn't hurt you any longer.

_"Why are you trying to cause me pain?"_

I'm pained too. You don't understand.

_"Wise girl, you promised me that we'd grow old together."_

I'm sorry Seaweed Brain. I wasn't happy anymore. I just wasn't getting that spark. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I know you will never forgive me. You will always have a special place in my heart.

I can promise that much. 


	12. Closure

I could barely make out the details of her face.

But from what I could see, she was bruised, and had cuts down to the bone lining her arms, cheeks, legs, everywhere basically.

Tears were rushing down my face in a fluid motion

"You can't die on me, not yet. We're almost there. I can feel it." I said, straining my voice.

She was trying to reply, but her coarse and dry throat wasn't allowing her to make a peep.

"W-We m-made it t-this f-far… I-I c-can't a-anymore. Y-You c-can d-d-do it." A voice that didn't sound like hers replied.

She let out a deep breath and I could see her eyes trying to focus.

I didn't want a closure. I wanted her to be mine forever.

Her eyes slowly closed.

Her heart beat one last time.

Her lungs let out one last breath.

My Wise Girl was gone, the cruel place called Tartarus took her from me.


	13. Sticker

Why did I have to be here...

Annabeth had forced me to go see her family while we were on summer break, going to the beach in California.

"They aren't that bad." She exclaimed, and knocked on the door of her childhood home.

A few, long seconds later, a middle-aged woman with long, straight black hair opened the door.

"Annabeth! It's been so long!"

"I know, good to see you too."

"Your dad is in the basement." She smiled that motherly smile at us as we walked past her.

As we awkwardly sauntered down the hall, I saw pictures of a man and a small, blonde curly haired girl.

_Annabeth. _I smiled at these photos.

All of a sudden, Annabeth was attacked by two small looking boys.

"Annie!" They jumped up and down.

The other one took a sticker off his shirt and put it on the end of hers.

She turned around and smiled at me.

"Missed you little mischiefs too."

Halfway down the hall, she turned around and place the sticker on my nose, smirking.


	14. Failure

"I feel like a complete failure as a boyfriend."

I walked down the street, running my fingers through my hair.

_Just outside… getting some air. _Yeah, that's what I was doing.

Annabeth and I had just had a huge fight… the first one since we escaped Tartarus.

_Just a fight... yeah._

_**Flashback-**_

_"You just don't understand…" Annabeth said, dragging out that last word._

"Understand what, exactly. Tell me if I don't, please explain." I blurted.

I looked at her, seeing her face stricken with tears.

"Some people just don't heal in a day, Percy. I can't get over the nightmares, a-and hallucinations. I'm not as tough as you." Her eyes gained that strained, broken, glossy look again.

"That's not a good reason to be ignoring me. Ugh, I hate you." I screamed, a little too harshly.

Automatically, the sob she had been choking back escaped her mouth as she crumpled against the wall.

_**End of Flashback-**_

"I don't deserve her." I murmured to myself as I turned around and walked back to the apartment.

I quietly walked in to see my mom and Paul sitting on the couch, talking in hushed but urgent tones.

"Percy, what happened?" Mom addressed me automatically.

"I don't know."

I stumbled past them and down the hall, where I pushed the door open to find Annabeth, still collapsed in the same spot I left her.

"I-I'm so, so sorry Annie." I quavered, sitting down next to her and letting out my own sob.

She just scooted next to me and leaned against my chest, still sniveling and bawling.

__


	15. Peace

I woke up to find a blonde head next to me, snuffling quietly in a peaceful slumber.

Turning over to focus my eyes on the clock, I read the time.

_4:38am._

"Ugh... too early." I muttered quietly, careful not to wake Annabeth.

I turned back over and watched the ceiling with close precision.

Annabeth mumbled in her sleep and turned over so I could see the flawlessly etched features of her relaxed face.

I pulled her closer to me as I enjoyed the peace around us.

Peace isn't something that comes often for demigods like us.

The slowed breathing of the beautiful girl next to me lulled my eyes closed.


	16. Blanket

An icy breeze blew through the room, despite the window being closed.

Winter in New York was never pretty.

Annabeth shivered and closed the gap between us.

"Gosh, it's freezing!" She exclaimed, frustrated.

"Hang on." I got up and walked over to the closet, pulling out a thick, fleece quilt.

Her face lit up at the sight of the warm-looking blanket.

I brought it back over to her. Sitting on the bed next to her, I pulled it over us and put my arms around her neck.

She soon fell asleep in my arms, under the warming blanket.


	17. Plane

"Calm down, you'll be okay Percy."

We walked onto the plane and Percy insisted we choose a seat near the exit.

As the plane took off minutes later, he gripped the arm rests until his knuckles turned pasty white.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure Zeus wouldn't blast his nephew and granddaughter out of the sky."

He nodded with sweat running down his brow.

I leaned over and kissed his temple, placing my hand on top of his. I felt his hand immediately relax.

"We'll be okay."


	18. Ice-cream

What? I actually updated? Yeah, yeah. I'm not going to make excuses.

* * *

The sky was clear, the birds were singing.

Annabeth and I walked through the small park on the corner near her childhood house in California.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah..."

She turned around placing herself in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. Before I knew it, her lips were pressed against mine passionately. She smiled at me and turned around to continue walking.

"What was that for?" I said, cracking a huge smile.

"Nothing. Just showing my love." She chuckles.

We hear a whimper and both turn around to see a girl, looking of about 5 or 6 years, has dropped her ice cream.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Annabeth says, stepping towards her slowly.

"I dropped it.." The little girl says.

Annabeth turns around to look at me and I nod at her, already knowing what she's going to do.

"Come on, I'll go buy you a new one." She says as they walk off, me trailing behind them.


End file.
